


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 8

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [18]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred, Drumfred AU, Drummond is alive, Drummond lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, mischief and plotting, victoria au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Tune in for the last episode of the season (potential Christmas Special to follow)!The plot to get the Duchess of Buccleuch is well underway: at Drummond's residence, of all places. Those in the know plus Evans gather for a mischievous dinner party to hit two birds with one stone: to make Wilhelmina and Evans's marriage possible and to relieve Alfred and Drummond from the burden of blackmail. Surprising alliances are made and risky investments, not to mention the Duchess crashing the party, and Lady Anglesey has a secret weapon under her sleeve...Will their plan succeed?





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 4 Episode 8

**Author's Note:**

> The whole plot idea struck me after I went to see a play called The President by Ferenc Molnár. The task is not as difficult here as turning a union worker taxi driver into a fashionable CEO under one hour buuuut... It was inspiring.
> 
> Psst... Feel free to imagine Septimus as played by Domnhall Gleeson (or tbf Joe Lycett but he doesn't do this kind of acting just comedy as far as I know?), Lady Anglesey by Emma Thompson, Lord Anglesey by Jim Broadbent, Andrew by Ben Whishaw, and Cecilia... uh actually, I can't make my mind up, please do comment your dream casting suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who have read this story, if it has brought joy to just one or two readers, it was all worth it!
> 
>    
> The story is pretty much finished - I may write a final Christmas Special episode to wrap up some loose ends and to explain the story behind Lady Anglesey's reminder...
> 
> However, I am retreating behind my curtains for the time being. And probably tear a good few strands of my own hair out once the new season begins in January to remind us all of the travesty of a plot where Alfred is actually engaged to Wilhelmina now... Why why why why why. Why???
> 
> ITV, hire me next time.


End file.
